


“If I told you the truth, you would regret asking.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Bond [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: Sho had always been a curious kind of person, always desiring to discover more about the world; however, his mother had always warned him to not even think about going into the forest, so, he had no intention to discover if that man’s story was true or not. That was why he was ready to turn around and walk away, but suddenly, his eyes caught sight of something.There, in the woods, there seemed to be a shadow coming closer. It seemed to be a human being. It could have been a hallucination, Sho knew that, but his feet were already walking toward the woods before he could stop himself.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Bond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“If I told you the truth, you would regret asking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone, I hope you had a wonderful last day of 2020, and that you enjoyed This is 嵐 live, if you watched it (I did and cried a looot). I hope that this drabble can make you feel a little better. It's the first of a series, hope you will like it!!!

Young master Sho was running around his castle’s endless garden. That day the sun was shining over their kingdom, so he got permission from his parents to play outside. He was having the time of his life.

As a prince, or better, as the first and only male born of the Sakurai royal family, he had to be the perfect example of virtue. One day, he would inherit his father’s position, he would have to become the King, so he had to be the most virtuous of all. For this reason, Sho was always in his castle studying. Not only usual disciplines and etiquette, but even swordsmanship and the fundamental principles to reign.

That was the normality for someone who had the luck, or misfortune, of being born to the purple. But finally, at least that day, he could be just an average guy. He could be a 12 years old boy who could run carefree on the grass, bathing into the sun’s shining glow, taking in all the amazing sceneries he had around.

And he ran, as fast as possible. He wanted to finally let his limbs and mind free. He stopped only at the sight of a forest. He wondered if it was the one he had studied in his books.

He had learned that his castle was situated in the far North-East of his kingdom, really close to their domain’s border. Across that, a very dense forest. No one really knew what was inside that, no one really knew what was there on the other side of the woods. It was said that only one person, in the past, had had the courage to enter it… But he had never returned.

Sho had always been a curious kind of person, always desiring to discover more about the world; however, his mother had always warned him to not even think about going into the forest, so, he had no intention to discover if that man’s story was true or not. That was why he was ready to turn around and walk away, but suddenly, his eyes caught sight of something.

There, in the woods, there seemed to be a shadow coming closer. It seemed to be a human being. It could have been a hallucination, Sho knew that, but his feet were already walking toward the woods before he could stop himself.

When he was only some meters away from it, he confirmed that the shadow he had seen was indeed a person; it was a boy, probably around his age. They halted only inches away from each other: Sho still on the grass of his garden, the stranger on the forest’s soil.

The boy was wearing a black, long shirt, a pair of brown trousers ripped at its ends, as if they had been teared after they’d been caught in some branches; he wore a pair of green boots, which matched the colour of his cape. All this put together contrasted in literally everything to Sho. The young prince was wearing a white blouse, a cream jacket with gold embroidery and matching trousers; at his feet, he had a pair of brown chukka boots.

After many minutes staring at each other, the young master asked, “Who are you?”

The boy kept on staring at him, but didn’t reply. He seemed to be looking behind Sho’s shoulder, at the castle. His gaze then returned on the white prince, “I could ask you the same thing.”

“Are you from this kingdom?”

“What if I wasn’t?”

“Then, I’ll have to ask you to leave, since you don’t seem to have any permission to stay in my domain.”

The stranger chuckled, “I have not trespassed the line.”

Sho’s eyes filled with confusion, “What do you mean?”

“You’re on your property, and I’m on mine,” the guy said, before taking out his hand from under his mantle and pointing at the ground under him, “This is my territory.”

“What are you talking about? We are in my castle’s garden.”

“Are you the prince?”

That sudden question made Sho realize that he had taken a false step. Now, the stranger knew his identity. He stayed silent, biting his lower lip.

“Well, it doesn’t surprise me. The way you talk is too adult-like; kids don’t usually speak like that.”

“The same goes for you,” he retorted.

The boy smiled, “Maybe I’m like you, then.”

“What…? Are you a prince too? From what kingdom? Is it close to us? Is it at the end of this forest?” without controlling himself, Sho started to ask all kinds of questions, thrilled to have found someone that, perhaps, could understand him. Someone who knew the struggle of being a member of the royal family.

“If I told you the truth, you would regret asking.”

Sho tilted his head at those words, but he was determined to not give up just yet. He took a step further, “I won’t regret it.”

“Stop right there. You don’t want to cross the border, believe me.”

Feeling challenged, the prince was about to walk forward once again when the other boy yelled, “I said to stop there!”

Bewildered, he did as he was told, afraid to even move an inch. The boy averted his gaze, before sighing and looking at him once again.

“My kingdom is not like any other. This is a different world, and if you dare to cross the border which divides it from yours, then you will never be able to return to the human one.”

“What? Wait, aren’t you a human too?”

“It may seem like that, but we only have similar form and characteristics. Our blood is different.”

“Why so?”

“Because magic flows in my veins.”

Sho’s eyes opened wide. What did he mean by ‘magic’? Wasn’t that a thing that only existed in fairytales?

“I don’t believe you,” he stated, firm. “You must be an intruder trying to trick me.”

The boy smiled, before clasping his hands together. Closing his eyes, he whispered something, before opening his hands again. Between them, a flower had just blossomed. A red rose. That same flower, then, began to levitate before moving towards Sho. Crossing the border which divided the two young boys, the rose went to stand right in front of the human prince.

Slowly, and a bit afraid, Sho touched the flower, and then took it in his hands. He examined it and there were no doubts: it was truly an authentic red rose.

He raised his head astonished, “So… Does this mean…”

“I’m a wizard,” the boy said, “Well, I’m still training though. I’m not like my older sisters, let alone my mother.”

“Is she a strong witch?”

“She’s the Queen, so, yeah.”

“That makes you a prince.”

Finally, the boy seemed to laugh sincerely, “Fine, I’m a prince too.”

Sho returned the smile, and was ready to ask him so many other questions, but he halted when the wizard boy turned serious all of a sudden.

“My mother is calling for me. I have to go.”

“Wait!”

“Goodbye, human prince.”

“I’m Sho! Tell me your name at least!” he shouted at him.

The wizard prince turned around, but didn’t stare at him, rather, at the rose still in Sho’s hands. After some seconds, he smiled and walked away. 

“What…?”

Staring down, Sho realized what the boy had just done. With his magic, he wrote his name on the flower’s petal. He read it out loud, moving his thumb over it.

“Masaki…”


End file.
